


雨水和树枝

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 第四届维罗纳大逃猜，第一轮被投出





	雨水和树枝

提伯尔特看到白色的影子。他不知道他以前有没有见过那个幽灵。她（为什么是她？）看起来熟悉又陌生，也许他到二十岁才第一次见到这般景象，也许自他出生起那幽影便常伴他左右。他躺在床上，躺在黑暗中，躺在深深的海底。他感到饥饿，他从口腔里尝到酸涩的味道，那是死亡的气息。

死亡最先出现在汤里，肉里，墙壁里；一口饭菜，他会在咽到嗓子眼之前在嘴巴里咀嚼很久，他一小口一小口地慢慢喝水，或品饮不常有机会搞到手的葡萄酒；有的时候，他感到一股无法抗拒的渴望，忍不住在黎明时分，去到偏僻的城墙边，在潮湿的角落抠下一块石灰墙皮塞进嘴里细嚼慢品，为了能够通过搅乱气味、味道的正常秩序唤起自己的警觉。因为他相信，与令人绝望的永恒结局相比，死亡更是一种警告。

（令人绝望的永恒结局是什么？我脑子里怎么会冒出这样的念头？）

提伯尔特被这些怪想法折磨了好一段时间，有时候他做梦梦到有人在夜里敲钟，然后他就分不清到底是梦还是真实。饥饿仍旧蚕食他，直到他在茂丘西奥身上嗅到类似的气味。

他避开挥向他的拳头，捉住那手腕，抵到前面的墙上，鼻尖仔细地在皮肤上逡巡。对方喷出的鼻息灼热而愤怒，颈上的血管激动地鼓起，咽喉处声带震动的频率高且速度快：“卡普莱家什么时候养了一条货真价实的狗？”

他一边嗅闻他一边观察他的眼睛。橄榄绿的虹膜里映出他自己。他能看到吗？他想。提伯尔特凑近了他的嘴唇，继续闻着。他感到那种曾出现在他自己嘴里的酸涩味，但又不太一样，带了点别的气息。什么相似的，幼小的。（他吃掉了什么吗？）

茂丘西奥挣开了他，一拳把他揍倒在地。“你这个恶心的家伙！”茂丘西奥大叫着，提伯尔特摇摇晃晃站起来。

你吃掉了你弟弟吗？他一定是问出口了。茂丘西奥像是一下子死去了，白色的影子在他身后一闪而过。接着他又迅速复活，统共也就花了一句话的时间。

“我根本就没有兄弟。”茂丘西奥看起来愤怒又冷静。（这是真话还是假话？）

哦，哦。提伯尔特说，那你能吃掉我吗？他凑上前去。或者我吃掉你？

茂丘西奥脸色变得很奇怪，他一定没听懂他的话。没等提伯尔特解释清楚，他就一把推开他：“滚开！”然后迅速跑掉了。

提伯尔特只好回到他被阴影笼罩的栖身洞穴里。他懒得去点壁炉，那东西冒出的烟会让他喘不过气来。窗外有声响传来，他不确定那是钟声还是雨声。过了好一会儿，他认出那是钟声混杂着雨声。

他离开床铺，走到窗边，过程中竟然没有发出一点声响，好像他的脚变成了带着厚厚肉垫的猫爪。他站在窗前，没有推开，隔着玻璃他感受到清冷、潮湿的空气，仍有悠悠的钟声传来，他不确定自己是不是在梦里了。

雨势突然变大，盖过了一切声响，水滴打在窗户上，一条条水流扭曲了光线的直线路径。提伯尔特怔怔地看着老旧的窗框和腻子脱落的地方，突然，玻璃上出现了一个模糊的形状，这个形状慢慢变得清晰，变成一张人脸。他一时认不出这张脸是谁的，直到一双惊恐的眼睛清晰可辨，他看到自己的模样，酸涩味又涌上舌头。

提伯尔特推开窗子，从里面钻出来，顺着墙壁和藤蔓落到地上。雨水里面也夹杂着酸涩味。奶妈从一扇窗户里探出身来，朝他大喊着什么，他听不清。茂丘西奥有兄弟吗？他朝她求证，然后得到了似乎是否定的回答。

（她被蒙蔽了。她还不知道茂丘西奥的兄弟已经被他吃掉了。）

他觉得他有必要告诉她。茂丘西奥吃掉了他的兄弟，我想吃掉他。（或者被他吃掉。）他忘了说最后一句话，感到有些愧疚。

爬上茂丘西奥的阳台本来并不困难，但湿滑的雨水增加了难度。茂丘西奥躺在柔软的布料间，像是在棺材里一样静止。他注意到他的肤色灰败，嘴唇苍白，周身冰冷，他房里的摆设也过于像陪葬品。他等了一会儿。他在期待什么？

提伯尔特凑近他，而茂丘西奥动弹不得。从前他们是两头为了争夺领地配偶而打斗的雄兽，那时候茂丘西奥眼里含着的几乎是仇恨（为什么？），但现在他们变成了捕食者与猎物的关系。

他湿漉漉的，水分附着在他身上，在衣服的丝线间，在生着汗毛的皮肤上，在弯而长的头发里，散发出死亡的气息。茂丘西奥也是差不多的味道。酸涩，霉腐，腐朽的尸体。

（也许我们早已死去，自以为清醒的时间才是梦境。）

就在他陷入近乎哲学的思考时，茂丘西奥醒来了。血液从骨髓腔里爬出来，立即充盈到身体各个部位，他的面颊上迅速染上一层红色，嘴唇张开了，变换着形状，因为肌肉的用力而充血，使得颜色明亮了起来，眼睛里飞快地填充起激动、发怒的色彩，眉毛弯成充满不可战胜力量的弧度，连发丝也活动了起来，显露出神秘的权势。

（仇恨教一个人活过来。）他不禁要发笑，他像个诗人。

“该死的，提伯尔特，你他妈在这里做什么？！你怎么进来的？”茂丘西奥应当更敏锐，他应当注意到他的房门没有打开的痕迹，而窗户半开着，窗棂上留着湿痕和脚印，提伯尔特被雨水淋湿，身上还蹭着不少泥土。死亡钝化了他的感官。

他对他重复白天的说法，在茂丘西奥从喉咙里发出声音前飞快地解释，免得他再一次跳起来跑掉。对方的表情变得古怪，在惊愕、轻蔑、不解和麻木中混沌而迅速地转换，最终变成冰冷的得意：“你是要和我上床？”他露出并非高兴的笑来，语气放轻，音调提高，尾音上扬：“怎么，一条淫荡的母狗，为了求人操，爬上仇人的床？”

提伯尔特看着他，没说话。他想了一会儿，决定认可茂丘西奥的话，食欲和性欲并没有什么不同。接着他又陷入难题中：该由谁来操谁？

茂丘西奥已经做出了决定，他冷酷地说道：“把你的衣服脱掉，你像一只爬上岸的泥鳅，你会毁了我的丝绸床单。”

于是提伯尔特浑身赤裸了。他的头发上仍有许多水分，但茂丘西奥没想把他们剪掉，他为对方的疏忽感到庆幸。毫无疑问茂丘西奥在检视他，打量并评估他两腿之间的地方，然后勒令他跪趴在床上。两根手指伸进他嘴里，夹弄他的舌头。他几乎是立即沉迷于那两根手指了，单以味道来论并不算吸引人，但让他感到无比的真实。他舔弄着指甲缝，仿佛能用舌头钻到皮肤底下，血肉里面，尝到茂丘西奥内里是什么味道。

“嘶哈——”茂丘西奥低吼了一声，猛地缩回手，拽住他的头发往后用力，从侧边恶狠狠瞪他：“你他妈敢再咬一下试试！”

茂丘西奥开始往他体内行进，酸涩味愈加明显。他张开嘴使那气息散去一些，他渴望咬住什么东西，但他只能咬住自己的手臂。他刺戳着他，撞击晃动着他。提伯尔特在晕眩中思考，她会不会正站在不远处，飘在天花板上，清清楚楚地看着他们？

他射精了，归功于撸动着他阴茎的那只手。又撞击了十九下之后，身后的人呻吟一声，射在了他里面。之后他疲惫地翻滚下来，躺在床褥间喘息。茂丘西奥整个人散发出强烈的味道，但很快飘散了。（他是否又死去了一次？）

提伯尔特看了一会儿，茂丘西奥没有动，他决定把这当做默许。他凑过去闻他，并且开始舔他。茂丘西奥的表情像是不解。当他顺着小腹往下，想要含住对方的阴茎时，茂丘西奥一脚踹开了他。提伯尔特感到被误解的委屈，不论在哪种设想里，他都不会先从他的阴茎吃起。

他小心翼翼地蹭过来，亲吻他的脚。对方没有拒绝。他吮吸舔舐那些脚趾，茂丘西奥用警觉的目光看他，所以他没有咬下任何一个。舔弄趾缝看起来让他很舒服，茂丘西奥渐渐放松了警惕，任由他舔上去，甚至埋到他两腿间的孔隙里，用舌头探索他里面。

（死亡引诱他，麻痹他。）提伯尔特尝到更多茂丘西奥的味道。和本来的酸涩味不一样了，变得更复杂，更让人想要分清。

雨声渐渐小了下去，他不知道雨是停了，还是只是减小到了让人忽略声响但仍在悄悄进行的程度。他又问了他那个并没有得到承认的问题：你吃了你弟弟吗？茂丘西奥睁开眼睛看他。“真是够了。”他爬起来，粗暴地把他推倒下去，跨坐到他身上，扶着他的阴茎，对着坐了下去，“我真是受够你这些疯话了。”

透过窗户，提伯尔特看到天空开始发亮，原本混沌囫囵融为一体的万物开始被拉扯分离，严格划分为光和影。天边尚能看到逃亡的暗夜，地平线上，黑夜的凶悍兵丁纷纷逃遁，就像一支绝望、惊慌、溃败的军队。他坚持认为那是一项仪式，茂丘西奥和他终于吃掉彼此。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文开始的标题是“啊啊啊怎么写啊”，后来痛苦地在床上看《撒旦探戈》时得到了灵感，很惭愧死亡出现那一段和最后黑夜溃逃那一段都是用了书中的句子，而标题也来自书中的话：“而外面那块表......度量的根本就不是时间，而是无可奈何的永恒现实，我们跟它之间的关系不过就像树枝跟雨水之间的关系：在它面前我们束手无策。”


End file.
